1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating performance of an aluminum alloy wiring film and more particularly, to a method for evaluating stressmigration tolerance of a wiring film in an integrated circuit element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stressmigration of the metal wiring film in the integrated circuit element is determined by stress of a protective film on the metal wiring film and critical stress of the wiring film. According to a conventional method for evaluating performance of a metal wiring film, a protective film is laminated on the metal wiring film to be evaluated and aged for a long time at approximately 150.degree. C. and then a void is observed by a microscope or an existence of burnout is confirmed by measuring resistance of the wiring film.
However, the conventional evaluating method requires a lot of evaluating samples and a long time, which is a problem.